


Always Been You

by takudons (heythinkthink)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/takudons
Summary: Donghyuck is too obsessed in finding his one true love.Renjun is too invested in his "i'm just being a good friend" agenda.





	Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> i love renhyuck and their dynamics so I need to appease my feels by writing it down. huhu

Donghyuck always wanted to find his one true love and to be in a stable, healthy and happy relationship. He looks up to his parent's unconditional love for each other so much to the point that he doesn't stop having dates in search of his 'the one'. Yes, he had flings after flings, gone to several dates and being in and out of infatuation-based relationships but one thing that makes Donghyuck different from others (according to him, of course) is that he never, in his entire life, tried to ghost anyone. He always made sure to be honest as possible if he feels nothing or they just didn't click. Inshort, ghosting is totally forbidden in Donghyuck's vocabulary and he also doesn't give false hope to those people who likes him.

"Yangyang is cute and nice but there's not enough feelings? I need to be sincere and my feelings should be true if I really like him, right?" Donghyuck dropped his head on the table, currently sitting in front of Renjun who is busy doing his research paper in their dining table.

"Maybe he's not the one, Hyuck. You can find someone again. Try and try until you die, I guess?" Jaemin shouted from the living room.

"The last time I checked, Renjun is my one and only roommate in our simple yet happy abode. How come both of you are occupying my couch?" Donghyuck shouted back.

"Gonna agree with Jaemin this time. Or, why not take a break from being your own cupid. Enjoy being alone." Renjun said without taking his eyes away from his laptop. He had acquired the skill of multitasking (of doing his paperwork while being all ears to Donghyuck) after being roommates and of course, friends for four years.

"Yeah, take a break from being paranoid of dying alone. You can adopt a cat and embrace the single life with a cutie puffball" It was Jeno's turn to mess with Donghyuck.

"How about you guys give me a break and get out of my apartment right now?" Donghyuck yelled at the couple who were not bothered even the slightest.

"Ugh! Renjun, tell me. When's the submission of that paper you're writing? You are the only person I know who doesn't cram so that only means, you let those whipped boyfriends on our couch when you don't want them to nag your single ass." Donghyuck told his roommate as quiet as possible to not get noticed by their friends.

"Next thursday. Nope, they haven't renewed their netflix yet so they're here. They don't bother me when I'm facing my laptop but since you're here, you know the drill." Renjun answered and didn't notice the frown in Donghyuck's face because he couldn't take his eyes away from his laptop. He just wants Renjun's attention but the other doesn't even give him a glance.

Renjun is a reset feature for him that's why Donghyuck wants his attention after his breakups or everytime he met 'wrong' people. He likes to hear his roommate's calm voice telling him comforting things so he can start with a clean slate to find his one true love again but something has changed that Donghyuck noticed. Lately, Renjun no longer help him decide if he'll swipe right on some various dating apps. Whenever he says he'll have a date, his roommate will spend the night at Jaemin and Jeno's apartment after sending him forced and not even sincere goodlucks and 'i hope he's the one' messages.

Donghyuck decided to know what's wrong because he's not that stupid not to notice that Renjun is acting a little strange or maybe just jealous.

He sighed in disappointment and coudn't take it now that Renjun is acting like he's no longer interested because the eye smiles are nowhere to be found.

"Can you stop typing and look at me? I'm sitting here for an hour and yet you're not even looking at me. I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

Renjun looked like he had enough and stopped whatever he was doing on his laptop.The volume of the TV from the living room is now minimized and their friends are not even making a sound.

"Can you stop sulking about how desperate you are looking for that damn true love and stop shoving it to my face that I'm only needed when you failed to find him? Isn't listening how disappointed you are not enough? And after telling all the things that lack in a certain guy you’ve dated, you’ll gonna thank me for feeling better and start finding the right one again? No matter what I say doesn’t matter because who am I to you? Oh yeah just some kind of a 'failed relationship experience' absorber or a shredder of your false feelings."

Donghyuck was left speechless for a while. Renjun closed his laptop and about to walk away, not wanting to face him anymore but as a stubborn human being, Donghyuck grabbed his roommate's laptop and placed it back on the table so they can still talk.

"I asked you a question but you answered it with another question and now you're trying to walk out? Why don't you wait and listen to what's gonna be my answer?" Donghyuck is pissed for what is happening right now but he couldn't let Renjun turn his back at him completely.

"Donghyuck, I'm tiー"

"No you're not. Don't you dare get tired of me. You're just tired today but don't you dare say that you're already tired of _me_." Donghyuck tried to keep his strong facade and not to beg Renjun.

He will not let Renjun avoid him and give him the silent treatment because the scariest thing that can possibly happen is when Renjun got tired of him and leave him alone forever. He can't leave without their banters, their petty fights over the smallest things, their connivance in making pranks over Jeno and Jaemin. Heck, he can't even sleep without cuddling Renjun and hear his voice singing him their favorite songs every night. He is too free-spirited that he fully embraces the fact that Renjun is the one who balance his life.

"I'm selfish for always thinking of myself, for always thinking the unknown man for me. I'm too focused on finding someone who is not there for me when I'm down or happy, who is not there to cuddle me and sing me to sleep when there's a thunder or if I'm having nightmares. I'm too focused on finding someone when all this time I have you, Renjun." Donghyuck managed to let it all out.

Renjun just stared at the other for a while and that makes Donghyuck scared for real. "Oh Donghyuck, you really need to be scared first before realizing _that_ shit." Renjun teases with his playful smile.

"We recorded that shit! You guys are welcome! We'll leave you guys alone!" Jaemin shouted from the door as both of them decided to give their two friends some privacy.

"Yeah, and oh, Lee Donghyuck, it sucks to suck, huh?" Jeno seconded his boyfriend and left.

"Go off, assholes!" Donghyuck shouted back even the couple were no longer there to hear it.

"You didn't let me finish because you got scared. I just want to say that I'm tired seeing you sad and disappointed whenever you realized that you still haven't found whoever he is. Actually, I really have no idea why I'm not getting tired of you. Is it my talent or my curse? I'm not sure."

"Hey! That's too much!" Donghyuck stopped smiling and pushes Renjun slightly. The latter laughs after seeing his reaction.

"Okay, so what now?" Renjun asked, staring at him intently.

Donghyuck no longer beat around the bush and decided to be as honest as possible to himself, and to Renjun. "You matter to me, Injunnie. This is the first time you said that I should stop being my own cupid and take a break. That matters to me. You're right, I will stop this one great love obsession and just enjoy being alone with you than live alone struggling to find the one without you."

"Just admit that you found him already like for a long time but you're too stupid to realize and go!" Renjun never missed a chance to tease him.

"It's not my fault you're too invested in your i'm just being a good friend agenda!" Donghyuck retaliated.

"But I was just being a good friend."

"And yet you sulk because you're disappointed that I can't realize my feelings for you? You should've said something to me if you're that good!" None of them are backing down from each other and continue asking each other questions.

"How can I say something if you have new fling every week? Dude, please chill!"

"I go to your room for some cuddles every night. You should've grabbed the chance to say something!"

"Let's just say I'm also scared for ruining our cuddle and banter-based friendship."

"Imagine we can start our non-platonic cuddle and banter-based relationship but you keep it all to yourself. Wow I can't believe you'll gonna be a patron saint of people who got friendzoned. March 23rd should be a holiday to celebrate your martyrdom!"

"Fine. I'll let you have the last say for now just because I'm already looking forward to the tight hug or maybe the long awaited kiss part of this conversation." Renjun sighed. He has more arguments up on his sleeves but he can't wait any longer. He has been waiting for a long time.

"It's not my fault I'm always right, Huang." Donghyuck smiled proudly after Renjun finally raised his white flag.

"It's destiny's fault why I don't have any choice but to accept the fact that you're my Mr. Right, Lee."

Instead of a hug, Donghyuck locks his arms around Renjun's neck like he's choking the latter. Renjun takes back what he said when he couldn't breathe properly from laughing too much.

Donghyuck unclasped his arms from Renjun. "Whatever! Just say you love me and go!"

After catching his breath, Renjun hugs Donghyuck then caresses his back in a slow up and down motion. He is silent for a few seconds, listening to his roommate's heartbeat for a while before saying something.

"Just say you love me too and stay."

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, thank you so much! :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated! uwu  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/_kuwun)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/qianakamoto)


End file.
